En busca de una Familia
by Piera Ninfa
Summary: El pequeño Harry, se escapara de casa y sin proponercelo juntara al ciervo perro y lobo
1. La Huida

Lo que esta entre "...." Es lo que piensan y lo que esta entre (.....) son opiniones mias.  
  
En busca de una Familia  
  
Cap1: La Huida  
  
En una noche de tormenta, un pequeño niño de unos 3 años caminaba torpemente en la acera recordando lo que sucedió hace tan solo un par de horas  
  
Recuerdos  
  
Petunia: Vernon dejalo es solo un niño Vernon: callate Petunia, este mocoso es una amenaza Petunia: HARRY ES MI SOBRINO Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE PEGUES Vernon: escuchame bien Petunia Evans o se larga ese niño o me largo yo, tienes hasta mañana para decidirte.  
  
Después de decir eso subio las escaleras mientras Petunia se acercaba al pequeño niño que estaba en el suelo y que habia presenciado todo lo ocurrido  
  
Petunia: No te preocupes Harry que nadie te alejara de mi entiendes nadie Harry: Tia Petunia tú me quieles Petunia: si cariño Harry: y poque el tio Velnon no me quiele Petunia: Por que es un idiota pero no te preocues Harry: Chi "no quelo que tia Petunia sufla po mi cupa" Petunia: anda Harry vete a tu cuarto a dormir Harry: Chi, bueñas noches tia Petunia  
  
Petunia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y este subio las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto que estaba al costado de su primo Dudly, el pequeño se hiso el dormido cuando su tia paso a verificar que durmiera, pero cuando se durmieron todos, Harry salio de la cama se cambio y puso toda su ropa y uno que otro cuento en una mochila que tenia un lindo ciervo adelante, bajo las escaleras y cogio unas frutas y las puso en su mochila y después subio al cuarto de su tia y le dio un pequeño beso y escucho susurrar a su tia:  
  
Petunia: Lily, te estraño  
  
Parecia estar en un sueño, ni bien salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa donde la unica persona que lo queria era su tia y no queria que ella sufriera por el  
  
Hola, que les parecio, ojala les alla gustado, no olviden enviar reviews 


	2. El encuentro con el Licantropo

Hola perdón por la demora aquí esta el segundo cap2 de mi fics, espero que les guste.  
  
En Busca de una Familia  
  
Cap2: El encuentro con el licántropo  
  
Después de recordar lo que había ocurrido sintió como unas lagrimas salían de sus ojitos verdes como la esmeralda, pero él tenia que ser fuerte, él no podía llorar, no claro que no su tía siempre le había enseñado a ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie, pero solo tenia 3 años así que sin darse cuenta estaba llorando desconsoladamente, él solo quería una familia que lo quisiera un papá que le enseñe a jugar a la pelota y una mamá que le lea un cuento y le de un beso antes de dormir, él nunca pidió ir a esa casa donde su tía tenia que defenderlo de su tío y del obeso de su primo que tampoco lo quería, el pequeño Harry ya estaba cansado de tanto caminar y decidió tomar un descanso pero lo único que estaba cerca era el parque, l Harry no le dio importancia a la oscuridad y se adentro en el bosque del parque, después de caminar un buen trecho visualizo una cabaña y en la puerta de esta estaba medio abierta y sin dudar entro en ella, aunque sabia que estaba mal entrar en casa ajena sin llamar, la curiosidad pudo más que la educación y se adentro en la cabaña, como estaba todo a oscuras no pudo ver nada pero cuando estaba por salir escucho pasos provenientes de la entrada de la casa y con miedo se escondió detrás de lo que parecía ser un sillón y por el borde de este quiso ver quien havia entrado, pero la oscuridad no lo dejo ver nada y cuando estaba por salir sintio como alguien lo recogia del piso mientras le preguntaba:  
  
Hombre: Quien eres pequeño, como llegaste aquí  
  
Harry: yo, me escape de casa señol  
  
Hombre: como te llamas  
  
Harry: me llamo............................no se si decilselo  
  
Hombre: no te voy hacer nada, mira dire primero mi nombre y después me diras el tuyo deacuerdo  
  
Harry: si  
  
Hombre: ya, mi nombre es Remus Lupin  
  
Harry: yo soy Harry Potter  
  
Remus: Harry Potter, pero tu deberias estar con los Durles  
  
Harry: usted me conose señor  
  
Remus: mira fui amigo de tus padres pero por que no estas con tus tios  
  
Harry: no me quielen mi tia Petunia siemple tlata de defendelme de los golpes que quiele dalme tio Velnon y los glitos de Duldi  
  
Remus: tendre que llevarte con Dumblerdore  
  
Harry: señol, usted me dijo que conocia a mis padles veldad  
  
Remus: si Harry yo los conocia  
  
Harry: y donde esta papá pol que me dejo con mi tía, no me quelia  
  
Remus: Harry, tu tía que te dijo de tus padres  
  
Dijo mientras se sentaba en el siñon con Harry en su regaso y prendia una lamparita que estaba a su costado, dejando que Harry pudier ver su cabello color arena con unas cuantas canas y sus ojos miel  
  
Harry: me dijo que mamá mulio, pol que un mago malo la mato mientras ella me plotegia, y que mi papá encualquiel momento me vendlia a buscal, que supiela espelal pol que el vendlia pol mi.  
  
Remus: Harry, tu papá murio el mismo dia que tu mama  
  
Harry: no el esta vivo y vendla pol mi, ya me lo dijo  
  
Remus: ¿QUE?, como que te lo dijo  
  
Harry: si ayel me dijo que.................................no puedo secilcelo ya que me dijo que no se lo dijela a nadie  
  
Remus: bueno en......................  
  
Harry: solo se lo puedo decil a alguien  
  
Remus: aquien  
  
Harry: me dijo que se lo podia decil a Silius Back  
  
Remus: ¿Sirius Black?  
  
Harry: si ese mismo, sabe donde eta  
  
Remus: mejor vamos con Dulblerdore primero  
  
Hola, les gusto, espero que si y no olviden dejar reviews 


End file.
